In and Out of Time
by kris932
Summary: Tom didn’t know how he ended up in the year 1996. But he was going to use it to his advantage, along with that bushy haired excuse for a witch Granger that seemed to get caught in time just like him. Pity, she had her own agenda that clashed with his.
1. Chapter 1: 1996

Disclaimer: Harry Potter and all other characters belong to the lucky J.K. Rowling. The rest of us just enjoy dabbling in their world.

Feedback is greatly appreciated and will be acknowledged. Helpful criticism would be wonderful to see!

0o0o0o0

This wasn't _right!_ He had only been gone for the summer. How could his magnificent basilisk been slaughtered…_aged? _

In fact how had things changed so quickly? He was quite positive that the Chamber of Secrets had been in better shape just moments beforehand. In fact there was no doubt about it in his mind.

Everything had appeared normal. The doors had obeyed his commands and he had expected his basilisk to be slithering around with pent up energy. The brief forays into the other layers of the castle in the last year had not been nearly enough activity for the creature.

Instead things kept _changing. _A quick flicker out of the corner of his eye every few seconds that disappeared when he turned to take a closer look.

Now the room shifted in his sight. The chamber flickering, there his basilisk turning to obey his hissed commands like it should, then back to the festering remains that he had stumbled upon.

Suddenly, it stopped and steadied on only the remains.

Tom froze, blinked and when nothing changed in the chamber except for the dripping of water in the pipes slowly moved from his original spot. He walked to his defeated serpent. Every step echoing all wrong.

When he got within inches of the snake, he crouched down to look closer. It's once deadly eyes were crusted with dried blood. The fangs still oozing venom. Venom that sold in Knockturn Alley or other less than reputable areas could pay for the rent on a flat for him for months.

However, monetary value was the last thing on Tom's mind at the moment even if it meant leaving the orphanage the coming summer. Tom raised his hand to touch the face and pulled back once he realized his hand was shaking. He felt a loss standing before the creature. Even though he had had to close the Chamber of Secrets last year, he by no means avoided his inheritance.

In fact it was quite possible that it was the only living creature in the school he really truly enjoyed spending time with.

Now the snake was gone.

Dead.

Just like the person who had defeated his basilisk was going to be when he found him.

Tom fancied that a few rounds of making the poor bloke pay, might just brighten his mood. Or not.

As warming as that sentiment was, Tom soon realized that revenge plots were going to be pushed to the side for a while, when he moved into one of the large pipes heading back to the girl's lavatory.

He was quite positive that there had not been a cave in during the brief amount of time he had been in the chamber. The passageway had been clear when he first arrived. Now it wasn't.

By the time he arrived in front of the sinks that were the opening to his chamber he was pushing down the growing feelings of panic.

"What are _**you **_doing here?"

At the sound of the girl's high pitched whine Tom actually jumped much to his distaste. In an attempt to cover his nervousness he whirled around, only to come face to face with the ghost of his victim Myrtle.

"Ohh….I remember _you!"_

_Remember him? He had only been gone for the summer! _One raised eyebrow and a quick brush down the front of his robes was Tom's only response to the girl's comment. He didn't even get a chance to glance around the room before she continued.

"Tom Riddle, right? It's been over 50 years since I lusted after you! You're much more handsome than that Potter bloke, more polite too."

_50 years? Potter…there was a Potter in Gryffindor, 1__st__ maybe a 2__nd__ year? Lusted? It's clear why she was the first to be killed…perhaps the rest of the female population next. Giggling and screeching should be banned. _

"You're not supposed to be here…I'm telling the Headmaster!" with a manic giggle she soared though the nearest wall before Tom had a chance to get a word out otherwise.

Tom briefly debated the idea of heading straight back into the Chamber of Secrets and coming back up at a later time. But with Myrtle keen on informing whoever was reigning Headmaster on his presence he had a feeling that the room would be monitored for his return. No need to give up his one possible advantage so soon.

Anyway he needed information before making any decisions. Things were not exactly going his way and he was not pleased about how the day was progressing at all.

It was soon after he made sure the entrance to the Chamber was sealed that things went downhill even more.

The door to the girl's bathroom opened and Myrtle's excited "_He's in here, Headmaster," _could be heard. Along with a quiet "_thank you Myrtle I can take it from here."_

The girl made to protest but the headmaster seemed to turn her attention elsewhere.

When Tom foundhimself face to face with Albus Dumbledore, he almost whished the ghost hadn't left.

The old fool looked liked he always did. Garishly colored robes, a deep violet this day. Half-moon glasses with the blue eyes that never seemed to stop twinkling to the masses but always grew sharp when turned to him. The hair was different though. Last Tom checked his Transfiguration professor did not have grey hair and it was slightly shorter too. Reddish in color also. The grey was not an improvement, nor were the beads added to his beard.

"Tom."

He was pleased to note that Dumbledore's voice seemed apprehensive and unsure, not to mention nervous.

"Yes, sir…I can explain, a rather ridiculous dare on behalf of my fellow roommates. I can assure you I will not be making that same mistake with Abraxas Malfoy again." He laughed slightly, like he was remembering a fun card game or what not.

May as well seem as clueless as possible, not that the old man was going to fall for any of it. The bad thing was, he had no idea what was really going on here.

"I see."

Which it was clear that neither one of them understood anything. Not a good position for either one of them, as both were fond of knowing information that others wanted or needed.

The two wizards regarded each other for a few seconds before either one made a move to continue. Albus was the first to return to the conversation.

"Tom, would you be so kind as to tell me today's date?"

That question did nothing to soothe Tom's already frayed nerves.

"I take it, this is not the year 1943…"

"Quick as always Tom, why don't you move away from the girls' bathroom. I believe we have a few things to discuss. I'm sure whatever caught your attention there can wait."

Tom could feel his hand curl around his wand and his jaw tighten as he forced himself to nod and stay silent. No need to dig himself deeper into trouble than he already was he could deal with the basilisk remains later. At least he hoped he could…

Dumbledore motioned for him to follow andthey both left the bathroom in silence.

He was loft to admit it, but he preferred the layout of the Headmaster's office under Dumbledore better than when it had belonged to Headmaster Dippet. The room instead of feeding an old man's ego by showcasing awards and articles, screamed eccentric scholar instead. There were quite a few objects andbooks in the main office that Tom found he wanted to get his hands on. It went against every one of his sensibilities to accept that Dumbledore was in fact a very talented and powerful wizard. However, Tom knew it would be a cold day in hell when Albus Dumbledore would let him rifle through his personal effects.

The walls, like always, were covered in paintings depicting the past Headmasters over the years. Dippet was snoring softly on the edge of his frame. Tom certainly wasn't impressed.

"Allow me to conjure you a seat Mr. Riddle."

And so he did, a plush dark blue armchair appeared facing Dumbledore and when Tom didn't move to sit down the chair started to repeatedly nudge his legs.

Tom's first thought when the chair made its first swipe of his leg was along the lines of _meddlesome old git, that damn twinkle was back in his eye._

Dumbledore's mouth twitched upward he watched Tom grudgingly sit down in the offered chair.

"Well now that you are settled in we can begin." Albus said his voice no longer showing signs of surprise or discomfort at seeing Tom. Andsettled in, would be one way to describe Tom who was carefully perched at the very edge of the seat as if he was expecting it to swallow him whole at any second.

"If you would please begin with telling me the basic facts of what you assume to be true right now. From there I'll fill in as much as I believe I am able to Tom."

Tom shifted on the chair but refused to allow himself to lean back and get more comfortable. He sorted out his thoughts pushing the ones he absolutely did not want Dumbledore to get his hands on to the back of his mind. He was going to study Occlumency and Legilimency more than ever after this was over.

"Well, sir, this is the first week of my 6thyear at school. It's a Friday, as I said before, a stupid dare with Abraxas landed me in the girl's bathroom… When did young Miss Myrtle return as a ghost, I would have never interrupted her had I known?" any other teacher would have fell hook line and sinker for his construed answer. It was an almost perfect mix of boyishness and humbleness. Dumbledore just nodded and picked out a lemon drop from the bowl on his desk. Unlike in the past he made no move to offer one to Tom much to Tom's relief.

Tom continued, "The differences seem to mostly show in you, sir. Headmaster now?"

"Indeed I am now Hogwarts' Headmaster. " he folded his fingers in front of him before continuing, "and it is no longer the year 1943 as you have so clearly deducted. As for Miss Myrtle, she returned not even a week after her unfortunate death. I believe she spent a good deal of time hiding from her peers and subsequent mocking. People can be inherently cruel in even the most shocking situations." His blue eyes moving to meet Tom's as he finished talking.

"But that has little to do with why you are _here now_. Any ideas, Tom?"

He weighed his next words carefully, the polite tone the conversation was taking only masked the fact that both wizards were unsure about each other's motives. Tom would not put it past the man to not let him leave the room unscathed if he knew more than he should.

"Time travel, sir?" he cut right to the chase. It was the most obvious explanation for the changes and Dumbledore's unfortunate appearance.

"Indeed that is a logical assumption, if time can be considered logical," he replied. " And in this case I believe you are correct. As for this year's date it's August of 1996. The new school year will be starting next month."

"1996!?" he tried to keep his voice as steady as possible and mentally chided himself when he failed.

"I am at a slight loss at how to move from here. I do not know how you come to travel forward in time. While it's not a novel idea, time travel has caught the eye of many, I have never heard of a successful attempt to move forward in time. It is also clear that you did not orchestrate this on purpose." He stopped and rubbed the bridge of his crooked nose.

"I do not know how to send you back, nor do I know what to tell you without ruining a good number of peoples pasts and futures."

Tom nodded finally deciding that it was safe to lean back in the arm chair. It looked like he wasn't leaving for a while, if at all.

"The laws of time travel, I've researched them, they only discuss traveling back in time, not forward." He leaned forward before reciting the basic rules pertaining to traveling to one's past. The inability to kill or harm one's ancestors, the careful avoidance of one's past self and the do not try and change the future under any circumstance rule. The last one was the most inconvenient and easily bent rule. "However it is possible that they apply loosely to the future. "

Now he actually found himself smirking at the Headmaster. Knowing that the year difference was that far apart guaranteed him a decent amount of safety. Dumbledorewould not be fondof screwing around with time lines. But he needed more information than he had already, he had a sinking feeling that Dumbledore knew entirely too much information about him. Past and future self.

The former veiled mistrust and politeness on the man's behalf had turned into a cautious and blatant disappointment and dislike.

Suddenly, Tom realized just how much trouble he really was in. This was a man that knew more about his actions than he did. A charming manor and twist of words wasn't going to get him out of this mess.

0o0o0o0

Review! Thanks!


	2. Chapter 2: 1943

**Chapter Two: 1943**

**In and Out of Time**

**Chapter One:**

"_1996!?" he tried to keep his voice as steady as possible and mentally chided himself when he failed._

"_I am at a slight loss at how to move from here. I do not know how you come to travel forward in time. While it's not a novel idea, time travel has caught the eye of many, I have never heard of a successful attempt to move forward in time. It is also clear that you did not orchestrate this on purpose." He stopped and rubbed the bridge of his crooked nose._

**Happiness in intelligent people is the rarest thing I know. -Ernest Hemingway**

"He's bloody late, and I don't want you making up any excuses for him Cygnus!" hissed the Head Girl her eyes flashing behind the rectangle frames of her glasses. "Do you even know where he is?"

The Slytherin that was getting snarled at shook his head no and slumped elegantly down into one of the plush armchairs by the fire. He really didn't for once. Nor did he care, if Tom didn't deem it important to show up then Cygnus was going to enjoy the time away from him.

"I cannot say that I do, Minerva." He watched as she slammed shut the book she had been writing in and moved to start prowling back and forth across the room. "He has never been late before nor do I follow his every move."

"Not only does he have the outline for the prefect meeting tonight, which he missed meeting with me earlier to discuss and revise, he also has my advanced Transfiguration notes!"

Cygnus avoided asking why the 7th year Head Girl was meeting with a 6th year Prefect instead of the Head Boy of her year. She probably would infer too much into the question anyway. He instead focused on the fact that Tom had missed an earlier meeting too.

"So he failed to make an earlier meeting with you?" the boy asked loosening his striped green and silver tie and crossing one Italian leather clad foot over the other. The perfectly polished loathers shined under the glow from the fireplace. "I must say that is not like Tom at all."

Tonight had been one of the weekly Prefect meetings. Said meeting had also been canceled when an irate Minerva kicked the rest of the people out of the room because one Mr. Tom Riddle had failed to show up with the detailed schedules that he and Minerva had been working on. Cygnus was kicking himself for not being the first student out of the library study room when the group had first shown up, he made a mental note to never let that happen again. Even if he was just following orders. Now he was stuck here with the quick tempered Gryffindor for Merlin knows how long.

It was supposed to be Tom he was meeting here. Why he was not here he wasn't completely sure…but Minerva didn't need to know details of Tom's and other Slytherins' extracurricular activities.

Or he decided, he could say 'hell with it' and leave Minerva to rant on her own, it's not like he cared what she thought. In fact that seemed like a decent enough plan even if it was a little blunt.

He was already at the door when Minerva got around to asking him what he thought he was doing.

"Returning to my common room? I'm not actually a prefect, you do know?" He had better things to do with his time than sit here.

"Very well, tell Tom when I see him next I'm going to hex him if he doesn't have my notes."

"Of course." _Like Tom actually cared. _Or Cygnus for that matter.

0o0o0o0

The next morning had Minerva swearing loudly and creatively over at the Gryffindor tables over breakfast before her Head of House Dumbledore gave her a fond but disproving look from the high table. Typical. If Cygnus had not had firm beliefs that swearing in public like that made him look plebian and vulgar he would have readily joined in with her. As it was, he found himself muttering a few choice words under his breath and scowled at his classmates as he slid into his seat next to Abraxas Malfoy.

"What has gotten your knickers in a twist this smashing morn, Black?" came the drawling and amused voice of Malfoy as a greeting.

"Hhmupff." Was the inelegant response. Boy, did he hate morning people.

Pumpkin juice was poured, sipped, then ignored.

"Very well, forget this morning, how about last night?" he sounded amused and the tone already grated on Cygnus' frayed nerves.

Cygnus returned his attention to the table and reached for a slice of toast.

"Who was the lucky girl?"

Some days breakfast just wasn't worth the effort, he decided.

"Lucky guy?" Abraxas prodded with a laugh. "Don't worry your secret is safe with me."

"Have you seen Tom around?"

Well that made Abraxas stop laughing, at the very least.

"He asked you to meet him last night?"

"Yes."

"I'm going to assume something went wrong…"

"He never showed up." Cygnus went on to tell Abraxas about their Lord conveniently missing not only a private meeting with the Gryffindor head girl (under casual circumstances Abraxas would have had something quite risqué to say, but for once he let it pass). But also the prefects meeting, something the hopeful for Head Boy had always made the time to show up for in past years. It would only do Tom good to smooth talk his way into as many places as possible. Then there was the fact that Tom had ordered Cygnus to meet him and never appeared. When Cygnus finished Abraxas was silent and pensive, not two things he was particularly good at pulling off.

After a few moments of silence from the two Slytherins, Abraxas shot down any chance of continuing the conversation by getting up and leaving for class with a mumbled excuse of checking over his essay for Divination one last time.

Lame excuse that was too, he had only signed up for the easy O the class guarantied.

Nevertheless, Cygnus stifled any retort he could have thought up and gave a curt nod as his house-mate left the hall.

Well that whole conversation was a little one-sided. However, considering Abraxas hadn't said anything when he was finished led him to believe that Abraxas might know a few things that he didn't. Or at least was thinking things through and would tell him about it later.

All in all he could ponder his lack of information in circles all day long or he could push it aside and face Tom whenever he deemed it important enough to show up again.

0o0o0

"You do realize that this is a girl's lavatory, do you not?" he began as he looked around the room "Bit nicer than ours isn't it? So why did you have me meet you here? I was looking forward to eating lunch today not skulking around some bathroom."

Abraxas scowled at the questions but then asked one of his own. He had been in a bit of a temper the last few days.

"Remember that girl who died last year?"

Cygnus nodded.

"She died in here, I heard some of the Professors discussing it."

Another nod, while not common knowledge for the masses, Cygnus had also heard the same thing.

"I've seen Tom come in and out of here." continued Abraxas but Cygnus quickly interrupted him.

"Well, since the mudblood died no one bothers to come in here, Tom might just like the quiet." he said with a straight face, mentally thinking that anyone that thought that was quite mad. If Tom happened to think that a bathroom was a good place to plot, Cygnus might just be re-evaluating some of his core beliefs about Tom in light of this new knowledge.

"No, not since the girl died. Before that, when I had a late Quidditch practice he'd be heading back to the common rooms from this direction. I hardly think, he started coming to the lavatory for the _atmosphere._"

"Even with the chance of meeting attractive girls?"

"In the bathroom? That's stretching it for even a charmer like him. I'm also devastated to say Tom doesn't need the help? He's been doing better than the two of us since Fourth Year, as much as it pains me to admit that, Cygnus. So, before I wallow in pity about number of girls I've lost to Tom just for him to turn them down and send them right back to me…." Cygnus gave distinct cough that sounded like _get on with it_. "Let's get back on track, please. The last thing we need is one of those over protective excuses for Professors we have finding us here. "

Especially, Dumbledore, was the unspoken thought that crossed both their minds as they glanced at each other. He was the only Professor that wasn't currently in a panic about Tom's disappearance. In fact he didn't seem concerned at all, unlike with last year's incidents. Neither Abraxas nor Cygnus fancied explaining any of their actions to the Head of Gryffindor house.

"So as I was saying…"

"I sure hope you were discussing what exactly the two of you were doing in the _girl's _loo. Are you finally admitting after all these years that you are indeed a girl, Abraxas? I'm not surprised at all. Cygnus, is coming as something of a surprise, but to each his own."

Cygnus glanced in the mirror in front of him to see Minerva's reflection smirking back at him. With a sigh he turned around to attempt a plausible explanation for both Abraxas and his whereabouts. This could be as trying as dealing with Dumbledore himself, or worse.

Minerva beat him to the snitch, as the saying goes.

"Does this have to do with Tom?"

The slight shift of Malfoy's and Black's eyes to each other answered her question.

"Where is he?"

"We don't know any more than you do Minerva."

"Does this have something to do with that poor girl that died here last year? Do you think Tom meet the same fate?"

"Why don't you ask that Hagrid bloke, if that is what you believe?" asked Abraxas as he entered the conversation.

"I see. Well, since the three of us know Hagrid did not kill that girl, we can move on to my original question. Why are you in the girl's bathroom and where is Tom Riddle?" she snapped at them. "The school has been torn apart searching for him. People are worried!" Her voice was slightly higher than normal, put it didn't stop her from glaring at the two of them.

"We do not know where Tom is, McGonagall. Not that we would be handing off information for you for free even if we did." Cygnus could just imagine the cogs in Abraxas' brain turning and plotting. This should be interesting. "But you might be privy to some of what we do know, if you help us out on something."

"What exactly am I getting myself into, Malfoy?" she asked crossing her arms across her chest, covering the well polished Head Girl's badge that she never failed to have on. She seemed to have gotten her voice back under control, at least.

When Abraxas just smiled, she asked again.

"Well? What are you talking about, _Malfoy._"

Gryffindors, always so blunt.

0o0o0o0o0o0

A/N: Thank you for everyone that reviewed, add it to their favorite list and put this story on their alert list. Please, please give me any advice, criticism, flames, and random comments in a review!

Disclaimer: As usual, mine. I mean, not mine.

A/N part Two: Each chapter is going to switch between Tom's present (technically his past) and his future(technically his present). Lots of time travel, lots of cannon characters when they are younger/older, and little tweaking of cannon incidents. Many young sarcastic Death Eaters!

Please, Read and Review!


	3. Chapter 3: Questions

**In and Out of Time**

**Chapter Three: Questions**

**Chapter Two: 1943**

_"What exactly am I getting myself into, Malfoy?" she asked crossing her arms across her chest, covering the well polished Head Girl's badge that she never failed to have on. She seemed to have gotten her voice back under control, at least._

_When Abraxas just smiled, she asked again._

_"Well? What are you talking about, Malfoy."_

_Gryffindors, always so blunt._

* * *

"Yes?"

"I need to talk to you." Said Minerva the second Severus Snape had opened the door to his private chambers.

"Can it wait? I tend to enjoy sleeping in during my summer mornings." Well the man was still wearing his dressing gown.

"No."

"It's five in the morning, Minerva. What exactly do you need?" He didn't even try and hide the dervish tone from his voice.

"It's gone!"

"I see." Severus moved to shut the door in his co-worker's face before she managed to finish her line of thought. He really did not want to deal with Minerva and any problems she might have that required _his_ help of all people.

"Don't you dare, Severus." She stuck her foot in the crack between the door and it's frame.

"Very well, I'm already regretting thinking about this question. What may I ask, is gone?"

"My memories."

0o0o0o0o0

The lab was a mess. It's usually pristine countertops were stacked high with parchments and scrolls. Ancient books that almost seemed alive were littered across the floor.

An irate Potions Master was hunched over a Pensive in the middle of the room muttering and probing the silver liquid inside. After a few more failed spells and a rather useless kick to a nearby table Severus stalked out of his lab back to his private chambers. There he found an exhausted Minerva eyeing his best Firewhisky bottle.

The last few hours had been spent in a flurry of research. If the topic of research hadn't been so disturbing and dangerous Severus would have already been writing his findings for the next academic journal to be published. AS it was he had a thick stack of notes he had no intention of returning to Minerva or handing them blindly to Albus. He wasn't going to openly provide the information for anyone else either.

However, he did pour and hand Minerva a glass of Firewhisky before doing the same for himself.

"What do you intend to do now?" Severus asked in between swallows of his drink.

"I don't know…"

0o0o0o0o0o0

Tom was both amused and annoyed to find himself locked in the Headmaster's office. It seemed that the old fool had other things to do with his time than babysit the castle's only time traveler. While he knew all too well that the portraits that hung from every inch of the room would report his each and every move to Dumbledore when he returned.

While this prevented him from perusing the room as he would have liked it did tell him a few things.

One: Dumbledore was not keen on the idea of leaving him alone.

Two: Tom doubted that Dumbledore wanted anyone else alone with him either.

Three: Dumbledore did not have the power to send him back to his own time.

Four: He needed an appropriately cunning plan and he needed it fast.

None of these facts provided Tom with any ideas of removing himself from the Headmaster's continued hospitality.

So he kept himself occupied by listening to the whispers of the portraits. Occasionally one or two of the paintings would whisper a word or phrase to loud and Tom would be able to hear it before the paintings peers broke in with loud 'shh's' and hissed 'be quiets'. With the accompanying shifty glances his way. Very subtle of them anyone could see why they were once the Wizarding World's best and brightest. The former Headmaster Dippet was staring rather uneasily at his once favorite student. He wasn't joining in with the surrounding conversations.

Well, that was one place to start.

0o0o0

The Grangers were the perfectly normal, well to do- type of people the Dursley's could only ever hope to be- whose only child just happened to be a witch.

Perfectly normal.

Just like the older gentleman sitting in the Granger kitchen wearing canary-yellow robes and clashing stripped socks.

Also normal.

If the Grangers were magical-which they were not.

Which is why Mr. and Mrs. Granger were sitting calmly across the table from the yellow clad wizard, sipping their tea and waiting for their daughter to come back from her jog.

Just waiting for things to become normal again.

It was a rather sensible way of handling things Albus had to admit. The Grangers were the easiest Muggle family he had ever interacted with over the years. They all had a healthy dose of common sense. Something Albus appreciated in people but often failed use himself being a fairly competent wizard, of course.

So when Hermione Granger walked in the front door to see her parents sitting with her Headmaster she took the view in stride and pulled herself a chair to join them. When no one moved to speak after she joined them, Hermione took the initiative to move things along.

"May I ask why you are here, sir?"

"We would like to know a little more as well." Chimed in Dr. Granger.

"I have an offer concerning Ms. Granger's academic studies this coming school year."

The Grangers glanced at each other in silence waiting for him to continue.

"I would like to offer Hermione the use of her time-turner once again. She handled herself well in her third year and I believe she could continue using the device. She's not required to take the- lets say- heavy course load she had last time, but she may if she wishes."

It was an odd offer and it showed in the faces of the Grangers. All three of them were looking at Dumbledore with varying degrees of confusion.

"I returned the timer-turner for a reason. Perfectly valid reasons that both Professor McGonagall and yourself agreed with me on. I do not wish to have it back. Time isn't meant to be _played with_…sir. I knew in time I would not be able to handle the consequences of twisting time to one's personal needs. It never ends well."

"I agree with you Miss Granger."

His response did little to change the confused looks everyone's faces.

"If you agree with my daughter's reasons and even openly admit that there are severe dangers to using this 'time-turner' then why are you casually offering it back to her?" The idea of his daughter's Headmaster putting his Hermione in direct danger didn't settle well with Dr. Granger at all.

It was possible that Hermione in the past had given her parents a slightly abridged version of past events.

"I will explain of course."

Albus continued after a beat.

"I must begin by saying it's for the Greater Good…"

* * *

Thank you for all the reviews and the extremely large amount of people who added this to their favorites!


End file.
